With development of communications technologies, more users communicate with other users by using a social application installed in an electronic device. The social application may be WeChat, Weibo, QQ, or the like.
Assuming that a user A uses an electronic device A, and a user B uses an electronic device B, in a process of communicating by using a social application, if the electronic device A initiates a communication process, the electronic device A sends a communication message to the electronic device B by using the social application; if the electronic device B initiates a communication process, after the electronic device A receives a communication message sent by the electronic device B, the electronic device A displays the communication message and an input box by using the social application, receives a reply message input in the input box by the user A, and then sends the reply message to the electronic device B.
A user cannot send or reply to a communication message in time when it is inconvenient to operate an electronic device such as when driving a car, causing low communication efficiency.